The Blanket Kingdom
by youkkai
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert are both tired due to college tests, but the Canadian finds energy to feed his boyfriend with pancakes before they sleep together.


Matthew returned to his dorm room holding a dish of pancakes with poured maple syrup and a little bottle of hot tea, opening the door with some difficulty and closing it with his right leg. The floor felt obnoxiously cold against his feet, covered by thick socks with a little Canadian flag stamped on them.

Gilbert was still lying on the bed. An enormous and comfortably warm blanket was on top of him, letting only his head out. The Canadian grinned at the cute scene.

The light emitted by the TV was reflected animatedly in his hard facial lines, colors changing at a fast pace.

Matthew's heart started pounding stupidly while he gazed at his roommate. _He's like a masterpiece_. They had been an official couple since the middle of the college's first semester, almost two years ago. Even so, an anxious heat would always spread from his belly to the rest of his body when he thought about him.

Gilbert finally looked at him, finding the fact the Canadian had just been standing there was a bit strange. He chuckled weakly when he saw Matthew's cheeks turning to a light shade of pink. He knew why sometimes the blond boy would just stare at him, as if admiring a breathtaking landscape, because this reaction was expected of anyone who had the privilege of witnessing his amazingness. And also because once he asked about it. "W-well, you're… really beautiful and, like… yeah…", Matthew had answered, stuttering a lot more than usual, uncomfortably rubbing his right hand against the back of his neck, not being able to look anywhere but his shoes. The Prussian had found it beyond adorable, and didn't hold back a smile filled with pride.

Wearing a light smile, Matthew crawled up to the bed. The shyness that had built up for having been caught had already washed away; there was something about Gilbert, and only Gilbert, that made his utter shy personality be suppressed. He felt really safe around him, as if his problems would fade away in a simple touch of hands.

Before even thinking about sleep, the two of them would normally talk about trivial matters, watch a movie or go see the stars, drink coffee together, exchange pointless sweet kisses. That day, nonetheless, they were especially tired – the period of taking an absurd amount of tests had recently started.

Matthew stuck the fork he had brought along with him in a pancake. After softly blowing on it, he tried experimenting the sweet dough; it was too late when he remembered he still had his glasses on, the steam lifting up to his face and leaving him half-blind for a moment. At least the noodles tasted great.

_Gilbert must be hungry too_, he thought, while giving the Prussian a hidden sidelong glance. Trying to gather up his courage, the Canadian stuck the fork in the pancake again.

He wanted to care of Gilbert. He wanted to be useful. _I can do it_.

"Open your mouth", Matthew said, trying not to sound as embarrassed as he was. His voice, however, sounded like a murmur.

Tired eyes turned to him with something that could be identified as surprise. Matthew instantly tensed up, already thinking about how idiot of a request that had been. He was about to go back on his words when Gilbert actually opened his mouth. There probably was a ghost of a grin in his lips, but Matthew tried to ignore it.

Although he was still ashamed, a feeling of importance started growing inside his chest. Gilbert had accepted his help, recognized him as capable.

Matthew was careful not to make any food mess while he directed the fork towards the other man's mouth. "Ah~", Gilbert bit the content in a childish way. Matthew puffed a giggle. _You're adorable_.

They kept doing it a few more times, until the two pancakes were gone.

"Thanks", Gilbert said; his tone of voice unusually tired. His violet eyes, nonetheless, expressed gratefulness and joy. It made Matthew's heart melt a little. "It's your birthday, but I'm the one who's getting a present. I'm sorry for not giving anything to you... But I promise I'll do something about it tomorrow".

The Canadian was caught in surprise. He himself hadn't noticed what day it was.

But it was nothing more than expected for him not to care about this particular date. His birthdays were never accompanied by any kind of celebration; actually, no one ever seemed to remember them.

The fact that someone felt disappointed with himself for not giving something as meaningful as a _gift_in the occasion was an event he wasn't used to.

His lack of words was gradually being filled with unwanted memories. _No, please, not now._ That'd be the worst time to suffer because of his past. He didn't need to remember all the endless painful moments where he was nothing but invisible matter. He closed his eyes with all the strength he had, to the point where it started to hurt.

These memories weren't important now. Someone really cared about him. Someone recognized his existence. _I'm not invisible to Gilbert_, he mentally remembered. The pain started to flow away as he repeated these words inside his head, leaving behind a crescent state of comfort.

Matthew opened his eyes again, and saw the other man absorbed in thought. _Thank God, he didn't see anything_.

The Canadian slowly entered the blanket kingdom, paying special attention to his movements in order not to let the heat Gilbert had been storing to be abruptly released. He wanted some time to think about what to say. A warm sensation quickly embraced him, making a silent sigh of pleasure leak from his mouth.

He closed the distance between them both as he wrapped his arms around Gilbert's upper torso. It had a soft smell of journals, cornflowers, masculine deodorant and… Gilbert. _I could honestly live forever like this_. Matthew's consciousness sunk deeply into the presence of the Prussian man.

"Is it okay if we sleep like this?", he asked hoarsely, feeling Gilbert's hand start to gently caress his hair.

"That'd be neat", the response came in a slow and affectionate murmur.

Matthew wouldn't have been able to refrain his dumb smile even if he tried. "Then, this will be my present".

Matthew watched as the Prussian's expression equalized to his. The Canadian's heartbeats raced immeasurably; he couldn't help but to be hypnotized by how scandalously pretty and kind that smile was. He promised himself to carefully print such expression deep within his mind; these were the only kind of memories he wanted to keep.


End file.
